Ankle foot orthoses (AFO) are devices that are worn by individuals to aid in walking. For example, humans with disabilities caused by stroke, cerebral palsy, spinal cord or brain injury, or other musculoskeletal disorders or injuries may have limited strength in the muscles that control the ankle joint. AFO devices are worn by such individuals to either aid in locomotion or prevent further injury.
One problem with some existing AFO devices is that they contain active components, such as motors, to assist in locomotion. Using active components requires an onboard power supply which increases the weight and the complexity of such devices. Other AFO devices are purely mechanical but are not designed to assist in locomotion. For example, some devices attempt to restrict angular movement of the ankle joint to prevent toe drop, foot drag, or other abnormal conditions during walking caused by impairment.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and a clutch for using controlled storage and release of mechanical energy to aid locomotion.